The lost Lost Girl
by Neverland Lily
Summary: Neverland, as we all know, is a mysterious island. Maybe it is more than it appears? Maybe it has more secrets than meets the eye. Maybe there is still some unknown to this majestic place of wonder, and mystery? Perhaps a secret that it's keeping?
1. A secret well kept

**Hey! I'm back with a new story! This idea is all original, and packed with excitement! Don't forget to leave reviews and favorite this story! :D Enjoy!**

Neverland, as we all know, is a mysterious island. Maybe it is more than it appears? Maybe it has more secrets than meets the eye.

_ Close in on the shining star, view over the Indian Camp, mountains, Mermaid Lagoon, pirate ship, Crocodile Creek, Cannibal Cove, Skull Rock, then finally, Hangman Juniors Tree_

Maybe there is still some unknown to this majestic place of wonder, and mystery? Perhaps a sec ret that it's keeping?

_Close in on a girl with a grey wolf skin on her head, that trails down her back. She has a skirt made from wolf fur, as well as her half shirt, made from wolf fur as well. She wears wolf fur on her feet as well, probably for boots. Covering up the rest of her exposed areas, she wears a light tan buffalo skin. She carried a spear. It was sharpened stone for the arrow, and smooth wood for the handle. The spear was almost her height._

_Her skin is pale, yet tanned. Her hair is dark brown, with a hint of darkness in it. The dark brown hair traveled just past her shoulders. Her eyes are very bizarre. They are pricing yellow, much like a wolf. On her face, is red war face-paint. She lived in the darkest forest in Neverland. Yet, she is not alone. _

_You see a large grey wolf lay by her side. _

"C'mon Nova, we gotta get home before the moon rises" I say as I start running to a medium sized cave next to my furry companion. We both slowed down to a walking pace once we were in the cave. We both walked into a small opening in the cave, which was lit with a few candles. As soon as I got inside, I set my large spear against the wall.

In the center of the small room was a few small logs and sticks. As Nova laid down in the corner of the stone room, I walked over to a small hand made basket I had stolen long ago, and picked up a match from it (which was also stolen..). I quickly swiped it across the stone wall. A flame quickly appeared on the tip on the match. I quickly walked back over to the longs and sticks, and held the flame up to them. The flame ran across the longs, causing the room to be even more lit up.

The flame reflected in my eyes I pulled a small satchel from my shoulder, and pulled out two skinned squirrels.

Nova perked his head up, and stared at the squirrels. I put the satchel down, then looked at Nova. "Not yet, I have to cook them first" I stated as I skewered them both on a sharp stick, and placed them over the fire, resting the stick they were on, on two others, supporting it.

I sat down next to the food, and rolled the stick between my forefinger and thumb.

Nova got up and laid down next to me, watching the food cook.

Nova rested his head on my lap, and let out a big breath. I smiled slightly, and pet his head. "It's okay Nova, it's almost done!" I smiled as I gave it one last roll.

Nova sat up as I took the squirrels off the fire. I blew on the squirrels to cool them off, then took one off.

"Ready Nova?" I asked him as he got ready. He looked up at the squirrel with his intent yellow eyes, then I tossed it in my air. He quickly jumped up at caught it.

I smiled at his achievement. "Awesome!" I laughed, then took a bite of the dinner I had prepared. Squirrel is very tasty on the island if you cool it right.

After Nova and I had finished our meals, I put out the fire, grabbed my spear, and left the room with Nova.

I walked to a small hole, and laid down on my stomach. I quickly shoved my spear inside, and heard a 'thump' inside when it landed. After hearing that, I crawled on my stomach into the small opening, and pulled my self inside. Nova copied my moves, only he had to crawl in on his stomach, and I pulled him inside. Once we were all settled in our little circular shaped room that was made of rock, Nova laid down against a wall, and I laid my head down on his side. "Goodnight Nova" I whispered as I closed my eyes. Nova leaned his head over and licked my nose as if saying 'Goodnight Willow'.

I smiled as I started to fall asleep in our dark room. Nova's light breathing and heartbeat made a hypnotic way to fall asleep. I entered a deep sleep as soon as Nova did.

Peter had just entered the hideout for the last time today, with a loud yawn. The Lost Boys were already asleep in there hammocks, snoring so loud, that Peter wouldn't be surprised if Neverland shook.

Peter looked over at the boys to see them all in there weird sleeping positions.

Nibs was on his back, snoring with his mouth wide open, revealing his buck teeth, The Twins were back-to-back, holding their own costume tail, Toodles was holding his costume tail as well, Slightly was on his side, talking in his sleep. "Take that, and that!" He mumbled. Cubby was five times worse than all of them. He was laying on his stomach, drooling, talking in his sleep with snores in between, and with one of his legs off the hammock.

Peter rolled his eyes at the boys and flew to his room, assuming Tink was in her little house in the hideout.


	2. Huntress

**Hey, I'm back with a new chapter! Be sure to leave reviews of your ideas and thoughts for the next chapter/ chapters to come! :)**

I sounded one last final soft snore before I woke up. I slowly sat up and yawned as I stretched. I looked down at Nova, who was still sleeping, then rubbed the sleep from my eyes.

"Nova.." I spoke as I yawned once again. "Time to wake up"

Nova simply let out a groan.

"Nova, we have to hunt for breakfast" I said to him as I got up in the darkness, continuing to pick up my spear that was tossed on the ground from last night.

I swiftly made my way out the small hole, then walked out the exit from our cave with my spear in hand. I noticed that the sun had just risen.

"C'mon Nova, we're wasting daylight!" I called to him as he trotted out of the cave.

I brushed the dirt off my fur skirt that stopped about halfway to my knees, then I started walking to the fruit trees in the tropical area in which I live.

I approached a small tree, then climbed it. I knew this tree well! It has lovely tasting berries on it called Vampire berries. They are in the shape of raindrops, and are about the size of my hand. The taste is very particular. During summer, it's sour. During winter, it's sweet. In the between seasons, it's both.

I quickly speared two Vampire Berries, then slid down the tree with ease.

"Wheeee!" I laughed as I slid down. Nova sat there patiently, panting in the heat of the morning.

After my easy landing from the tree, I pulled off a berry, and tossed it to Nova, who caught it with no difficulty. Yes, Nova has taken a liking to fruit over the years. He laid his big self on the ground, and started to eat the fruit.

After I saw him eating, I smiled and took a bite out of the fruit. After the first bite, my face scrunched up. It was summer, so the fruit was, of coarse, sour.

After my face passed, I felt a liquid running down my hand and arm. I looked down to see an oozing red liquid coming from the fruit. Even though it looked like blood, I didn't fret. It was called Vampire Berry for a reason.

After I had finished most of it, I stopped eating right when I reached the yellow layer in the fruit. I was smart enough to learn not to eat it. This fruit was poised... In certain spots of coarse.

I threw the fruit across the island, but Nova just stood up and left it there. Even a lick of the yellow layer would be enough to poison you.

I looked over at the fruit on the ground that Nova had finished. I smirked as I shook my head at the fruit. Neverland was dangerous.

-_at the ship last night_-

"SMEEEEE!" The notorious Captain James Hook yelled to his first mate.

"Y-Y-Y-Yes Cap'n?!" He asked in a salute position.

Hook was looking over on his map, in his cabin, obviously trying to figure out where Pan's new hideout was.

Yes, the ship had been repaired

since the last incident with Jane and Peter Pan.

"I need a plan, Smee" Hook stated, puffing smoke out of his mouth from his famous double cigar. Smee watched his Captain as he stood up and took the cigars out of his mouth. "Smee, that Pan, that demon, that child has humiliated me countless times in front of me crew." Hook proceeded to look at his hook. He did this.. CURSE-" Hook was interrupted by a very unfamiliar sound. He hasn't heard that sound since before he became a Captain. The noise, was a wolf's cry to the moon.

But there was no wolves in Neverland.

Smee followed his Captain when he exited out the door. "Did ye hear that Smee?"

"Y-Yes Captain, I did! It sounded like a bloomin' wolf!" He stuttered, looking out to the island. "B-But I didn't know there were wolves in Neverland.." Smee admitted.

"It's because there aren't.. Until now.." Hook said, clearly puzzled. "I haven't heard a wolf since I was just a lad" he spoke, thinking of a time when his life wasn't full of hatred.

The wolf howled again to the almost full moon. The two pirates looked over to Neverland, puzzled by this new appearance.

-At the hideout, in the morning-

Peter was on his side, on his hammock inside his room. He didn't snore like the other boys, he was still. As the sun peeked over the Never Ocean, Neverland started coming alive. The forests beamed with life. The Indians were already awake, and preparing to go gather fruit, the pirates were swabbing the deck, the birds were chirping, and the boys started waking up.

The sunlight shone through the cracks in the tree, not to mention the water of the strange floating pond floating above the ground in a hall, with the fish peeking through the water, only to find that there was no water in the hideout.

Peter stirred, then slowly sat up as he stretched. As he opened his rested eyes, then flew out of his hammock, and out of his bear skin, supposedly used as a door. He looked upon his 'men' and let out one final yawn before yelling, "Attention!"

The boys sat up, more than half asleep, saluting. "At ease men" Peter dismissed them as they got out of their hammocks, and stood on the floor. They all groaned, rubbing there eyes free of their sleep. "C'mon boys, let's find us some breakfast!" Peter announced, returning to his normal, cheery, energetic self. Once again, the boys groaned, then walked out of the steps to the hideout. By the time they got to the top step, they were more energized. "Where should we look today, Peter?" Cubby asked, looking at his leader.

Peter rubbed his chin and thought. "Hmmm..." He looked around, then flew up. Peter looked around, until he found a patch of tropical forest that looked like it would carry fruit. "C'mon boys, this way!" Peter shot down to them, and started marching in mid air, as the rest of the boys copied his moves, only they were on the ground.

-Willow's cave, ten minutes later-

I was sitting outside my cave, with my back against a large rock. Nova was laying my side as I sharpened my spear with another rock. My attention was brought to Nova was his head jerked up, his eyes fixed on something in the distance. Continuing that, he got up and started growling. I made a confused face at his actions. "What is it Nova?" I asked him. He started trotting over towards where I keep my traps for animals.

I sighed and got up, throwing the stone to an unknown location, then I ran to Nova, who was almost to the traps. "Did we catch something?" I asked him, walking up to a large net, with figures squirming inside. "We hit the jackpot now!" I smiled excitedly. We seemed to have caught a skunk, two raccoons, a fox, a bear cub, and a very large rabbit. Not noticing the faces on the figures, I saw the net fall to the ground and open. I gasped as the animals ran for dear life. I quickly aimed my spear, and threw it right at the rabbit, and happened to pin its ears to a tree. When it screamed, I jumped. "What!?" I quickly ran to the rabbit, and noticed it was a boy. "What the!?"


End file.
